Pesadilla nocturna
by lobunaluna
Summary: Pensaras dos veces antes de aceptar un hospedaje, no todo es lo que parece. Por un inconveniente Saga, Kanon, Mascara, Camus, Milo, Afrodita y Aioria tienen que hospedarse en un "hotel", en mitad de la nada, en Transilvania. Solo será una noche... Pero muchas cosas pueden pasar, por que las noches en ese lugar puede ser eterna...
1. Viaje y asilo

_**Saint Seiya es de **__**Masami Kurumada.**_

_**Como se me ocurrio este fic? Sencillo estaba cambiando de canales hasta que me tope con un cap de la pantera rosa y de ahi saque la idea xD aunque esta historia es más a mi estilo xD. Los que ya leyeron con anteriridad mis fic saben de que hablo.**_

_**Lobunaluna**_

_**Viaje y asilo.  
**_

-¿Cuando viene el maldito tren…? -Saga se refregó el tabique… Mascara y sus quejas le tenían cansado… Porque tenían que enviarle a una misión en mitad de la nada con él. Acaba de amanecer tenían boletos para el primer tren que fuera al oeste Rumania… Si no fuera que Shion les prohibía usar la otra dimensión a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Se hubiera librado de las quejas de su compañero de armas hace rato.

-Ahí viene el tren, deja de quejarte…-Pidió Saga, Mascara era peor que Kanon… Por lo menos su hermano era un poco más paciente en esas cosas… Bueno de ser honestos, Kanon siempre tuvo paciencia… O si no se hubiera vuelto loco mientras esperaba que Poseidón le sea útil. Se subieron al tren y buscaron un compartimiento libre. Pasaron frente a uno, sin mirar. La puerta de este se abrió de golpe.

-¿Saga? ¿Mascara?-Les sorprendió la voz de Afrodita. Los caballeros se dieron vuelta, era algo incómodo girar en el corredor, con las cajas de las armaduras colgando de sus espaldas.

-Afrodita… ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Mascara mientras entraba al compartimiento encontrándose con Camus, quien leía tranquilamente un libro escrito en una extraña lengua.-Si estas con don glaciar supongo que es por una misión…

-A pesar que me desagrada el comentario de "Don glaciar"-Camus no levanto la vista de su libro-Si estas por una misión, ya la terminamos y estamos de regreso.

_-Camus, honestamente eres el caballero que esperaba encontrarme en este viaje para que fuera más ameno._-Informo Saga, por cosmos para ser solamente escuchado por el francés.

_-¿Por qué?_

_-¿Nunca hiciste una misión con Ángelo?_-Le replico el otro, como simple respuesta Camus realizo una sonrisa cómplice.

_-Mi sentido pésame a tu difunta paciencia…_

_-No, aún me queda un poco, pero si seguía escuchando a Mascara quejarse se me acababa_.-Informo el Gemelo.

-¿Dónde está Milo…?-Pregunto Mascara como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Se fue con Kanon y Aioria a recorrer el mundo…-Informo Afrodita.-Juntaron los tres sus vacaciones y se fueron juntos.-Informo Afrodita mientras se limaba las uñas…-Malditos suertudos… Un mes entero fuera del santuario… Al parecer vienen planeando este escape hace rato…

-Cierto… Tenían que a ver visto la cara de Shion-Camus cerro el libro- cuando se dio cuenta de que los tres pidieron sus vacaciones para la misma fecha. Y al parecer lo planearon muy bien, porque pidieron las vacaciones, con bastante tiempo de diferencia entre ellos. Para que Shion no sospechara nada.

-Esa idea seguramente es de Kanon…-Saga suspiro-Me huele a un plan muy bien armado de mi hermano. Pedir las vacaciones con un lapsus determinada de tiempo para que Shion no sospeche de las fechas.

-Lo mismo dijo Shion.-Respondieron el Acuario y el Pisciano al unisonó.

-¿Enserio?-Preguntaron los otros dos.

-Si-Afrodita les miro-Cuando Shion se dio cuenta de que las fechas de salida para vacaciones coincidían les fue a buscar y se encontró que los tres ya tenían las cosas preparadas, y los pasajes, para salir de Grecia.-Mascara estallo en risas.

-Esos condenados no me dijeron nada…-Saga frunció el entrecejo-Kanon no me hablo nunca de sus vacaciones.

-Sin duda se deben de estar haciendo las grande esos tres…-Mascara sonrió con pena.-Como me hubiera gustado unirme a ellos.

El tren se detuvo en una estación, para luego continuar. El viaje continuo así, con charlas sobre qué había pasado en el viaje. Aunque la gran parte de las charlas entre Camus y Saga eran por cosmos, para que Mascara no se diera cuenta que estaban hablando de él y lo insoportable que durante las misiones. Ya comenzaba a anochecer cuando el tren se volvió a detener en una estación. Por alguna extraña razón el tren no volvió a arrancar. El compartimiento se abrió dejando ver a un hombre regordete, uno de los encargados del tren.

-Lo siento jóvenes… Pero el tren estará detenido por unas cuantas horas por un problema en las vías que se hallan más adelante.-Informo este con una voz rasposa-Tendrán que disculparnos, me temo que tienen que esperar en el pueblo.

-¿No podemos aguardar en el tren?-Pregunto sutilmente Camus.

-No, me temo que no. Tienen que bajar aquí… El tren no saldrá hasta el amanecer, les pediré que conserven sus boletos para verificar que son pasajeros.-El hombre cerro las puertas y siguió avanzando por el pasillo.

-Qué suerte la nuestra…-Mascara soltó un bufido.

-Ven vamos a la taberna… Supongo que habrá una en este pueblo, es mejor que te quedes ahí y no molestes.-Afrodita tomo la caja de su armadura, su mochila de viaje y abandono el lugar seguido de Mascara.

-Por qué no se me ocurrió plantarlo frente a una barra…-Saga tomo sus cosas y salió detrás del dúo dispar seguido de Camus.

_En el vagón siguiente._

-¿Si?-Pregunto Aioria.

-Lo siento jóvenes…-El hombre miro a los jóvenes, entre sorprendido y espantado, era una posición media rara en la que se hallaban… Durante una lucha amistosa, Milo quedo sentado sobre Kanon, quien tenía las manos ocultas por la retaguardia del joven, Aioria estaba de rodillas con la cara vuelta hacia su amigo, por causa de una llave aplicada por el escorpiano...- Pero el tren estará detenido por unas cuantas horas por un problema en las vías que se hallan más adelante.-Informo este con una voz rasposa, mientras pensaba cualquier cosa de los jóvenes, dado que las cortinas estaban corridas para que no se pudiera ver hacia adentro del compartimiento-Tendrán que disculparnos, me temo que tienen que esperar en el pueblo.

-Claro…-Milo soltó a Aioria, por un momento el hombre pensó que se hallaría con que él joven peli azul estaría con la bragueta abierta, pero estaba equivocado.-Perdona Kanon… espero no haberte aplastado…-El muchacho se levantó y dejo a la vista, las manos de su camarada que aun sujetaba, la aplastada revista que se hallaba leyendo al momento que sus amigos comenzaron a jugar a la mini lucha.

-No te preocupes, solo arruinaste la revista…-El mayor se refregó las manos…-Les dije que no jugaran a la lucha aquí…

-¿Necesita algo más?-Pregunto Aioria mientras se levantaba del suelo…-Milo casi me tuerces el cuello…-El joven movió su dolido cuello.

-Eh si… no juegan a las luchas aquí…-Pidió el hombre un tanto avergonzado por a ver pensado cualquier cosa de los jóvenes.-El tren partirá al amanecer.-El sujeto regordete se apresuró a cerrar la puerta del compartimiento dejando solo a los amigos.

-Parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma cuando entro…-Informo Kanon… Mientras tomaba su mochila y le pasaba la suya a Aioria.

-Anda a saber que habrá pensado ese sujeto…-Milo tomo su mochila y se la colgó en la espalda. Los jóvenes se bajaron del bagon… Apenas Kanon dio un par de pasos fuera de este…

_Anden de la estación._

-¿Kanon? ¿Aioria? ¿Milo?-Los tres voltearon hallándose con sus camaradas dorados.

-Camus… que extraño verte en Rumania…-Milo fue el primero en acercarse a su interlocutor.

-Si será pequeño el mundo…-Kanon se acercó a su hermano-Me voy del santuario para no verte la cara y te encuentro aquí…-Saga sonrió con burla.

-Estoy predestinado a arruinar tus planes.-Kanon estallo en risas ante las palabras de su gemelo.

-Gato… que extraño verte sin Marín…-Mascara sonrió con burla.

-No es nada de extraño, si ella puede irse con Shaina y Geits a Francia…-Aioria cerró los ojos.-Yo puedo irme a recorrer el mundo con mis amigos, solo.

-Despechado…-Exclamo Mascara en un carraspeo.

-Que despechado ni nada…-Milo soltó una risa burlona.-Llevamos un año planeando este viaje… Aioria se tiene que preparar para la que le espera apenas ponga un pie en el santuario…

-Ya basta-Kanon se cruzó de brazos…-Vamos a buscar un lugar donde descansar…-El rubio y el peli azul menor se despidieron con la mano de sus camaradas y se fueron detrás del mayor.

-Condenados…-Mascara escupió a un costado de la vía.-Seguramente Kanon les dijo de irse por que casi se van de boca. Un año planeando el viaje en nuestras narices y nadie se dio cuenta.

-Hay que reconocer algo…-Camus miro a sus camaradas.- Cuando Milo y Aioria quieren, saben guardar un secreto. Milo nunca me dijo nada de lo que estaban planeando.-En cierta forma Camus, se sentía despechado… Su amigo le había ocultado un viaje, que sin duda seria único, por todo el mundo. Por qué a pesar que le costara admitir, Kanon parecía llevar la voz de mando en ese trio y este no tenía mal gusto para elegir los destinos.

-Vamos a buscar un lugar donde dormir.

_Albergue del pueblo._

-Lo siento, pero no tenemos habitaciones.-Escucharon que les anunciaban al trio de viajeros. Mascara se dio media vuelta y salió afuera. Los demás, Saga, Camus y Afrodita esperaron al que trio de amigos volvieran de la recepción.

-Es el único albergue del pueblo…-Informo Kanon…-No sé dónde pasaremos la noche…-Informo a sus camaradas. Mientras salían…

_Fuera del albergue._

-No creo que los lugareños alojen extranjeros…-Informo Aioria que veía que a medida que se iba la luz del día las personas cerraban vehementemente las ventanas y puertas. Mascara aprovecho para fumar y estaba recargado contra la pared del lugar.

-Si quieren un lugar para dormir…-Dijo la voz de una anciana a sus espaldas. –Mi ama seguramente les podrá rentar alguna habitación por un humilde precio.-La mujer se les acerco cargando una cesta con víveres.-Su casa solía ser uno de los hoteles de la zona…-La anciana les sonrió-Seguramente les alojara gustosa.

-La encargada del Albergue dijo que este es el único lugar…-Comento Milo, mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Es que esa tiene la idea de que mi ama le saco al esposo… Cuando es un secreto a voces que este huyo con una meretriz de Transilvania.-La anciana soltó una risa reseca, que a varios les sonó a risa de bruja.

_-¿Ustedes que dicen?-_Pregunto Camus por cosmos al resto.

_-Son solo unas horas… ¿Qué nos podría pasar?_-Replico Milo-_Somos caballeros no hay nada que temer… _

_Castillo/ Hotel._

-Ok… ya vimos nos vamos…-Kanon atrapo a Aioria de la mochila. El hotel era un antiguo castillo Rumano.-_Yo no voy a quedarme ahí… hay algo malo en ese lugar…_

_-Aioria no seas cobarde…-_Le reprocho Milo burlón_-¿O me dirás que eres una gallina? Gato..._-El castillo era un lugar rodeado por una muralla y una puerta con rastrillo. De fría piedra gris que le daba un aire bastante tétrico al lugar…

-Saga…-Le llamo Kanon este dejo de mirar la estructura y contemplo al gemelo mayor- ¿Tu qué opinas?

-Son solo unas horas, como dijo Milo.-Saga le miro arqueando una ceja-Vamos Kanon, peleaste con espectros, conociste el inframundo y moriste… ¿No me vas a decir que un montón de roca gris te da miedo?-Le pregunto tratando de aparentar seguridad… aunque esas palabras las decía más para sí que para su hermano.

-¿No entran jóvenes?-Pregunto la anciana ya en la puerta del lugar, los siete caballeros algo resignados se dirigieron hacia la entrada. Grande fue su sorpresa al hallar una inmensa recepción perfectamente amueblada, el vestíbulo decorado ornamentaciones de roble tallado le hacía verse impresionante... Milo saco su cámara y saco una foto, para luego guardarla de inmediato.

-Este lugar esa magnifico…-Exclamo el anonado Camus.

-Tienen que llenar los papeles…-Dijo la anciana mientras se colocaba detrás de un mostrador y colocaba encima un inmenso libro…-Tienen que firmar ahí y llenar esto.

_-Sigo sintiendo algo raro…_

_-Cállate Aioria… no podemos depender de tu intuición gatuna…_-Le sonrió burlón Mascara mientras le respondía por cosmos. La anciana les tendió una pluma y un tintero. Todos firmaron sin problema. Ignorando que la fecha de la última persona que se alojó en ese lugar había sido hacía más de un siglo.

-Tienen que llenar esto…-La mujer les entrego unas planillas-Es por si sufren un accidente dentro del lugar-Los jovenes le miraron antes de comenzar a completar las planillas- para facilitarle el trabajo a los médicos…-La mujer guardo el inmenso libro debajo del mostrador.

**Nombre:** _Saga de Géminis._

**Sexo:** _Masculino_

**Fecha de nacimiento:** _30 de mayo_

**Edad: **_28_

**Altura:** _1,88 m_

**Peso:** _87 kg _

**Sangre: **_AB_

**Ocupación:** - (No iba a poner caballero de Athena)

**Procedencia:** _Grecia_

**Familia:** _Kanon de géminis (hermano)_

* * *

**Nombre:** _Kanon de Géminis_

**Sexo: **_Masculino_

**Fecha de nacimiento:** _30 de mayo_

**Edad:** _28_

**Altura:** _1,88 m _

**Peso:** 87 kg

**Sangre:** AB

**Ocupación**: _que te importa_

**Procedencia:** _Grecia_

**Familia: ** _Por desgracia si, Saga de Géminis_

* * *

**Nombre:** _Aioria de Leo_

**Sexo:** _Masculino_

**Fecha de nacimiento:** _17 de Agosto _

**Edad:** _20_

**Altura:** _1,85 mts._

**Peso:** _85 Kg._

**Sangre:** _O_

**Ocupación:** _Estudiante_

**Procedencia:** _Grecia_

**Familia: ** _Aioros de Sagitario._

* * *

**Nombre: **_Camus de Acuario._

**Sexo:** _Masculino_

**Fecha de nacimiento:** _7 de febrero_

**Edad:** _20_

**Altura:** _1,84 m _

**Peso:** _76 kg _

**Sangre:** _O_

**Ocupación:** _Maestro_

**Procedencia:** _Francia_

**Familia:**(Camus lo pensó un poco para luego colocar) _Hyoga Kido._

* * *

**Nombre: **_Milo de Escorpio._

**Sexo:** _Masculino_

**Fecha de nacimiento:** _10 de noviembre_

**Edad:** _20_

**Altura:** _1,85 m _

**Peso:** _84 kg_

**Sangre: **_B_

**Ocupación: **_militar. (No era del todo mentira) _

**Procedencia:** _Grecia_

**Familia:**_ -_

* * *

**Nombre: **_Afrodita de Piscis_

**Sexo: **_Masculino_

**Fecha de nacimiento: **_10 de marzo_

**Edad: **22

**Altura: **_1,83 m_

**Peso:** 72 kg

**Sangre:**_ O_

**Ocupación: **_Botánico_

**Procedencia: **_Suecia_

**Familia**_: NO TENGO_

* * *

Afrodita miro la ficha… no entendía por qué esa necesidad de pedirles peso, altura y profesión… ¿No se conformaban con pedir el número de seguro social? Ahora que miraba la planilla… en ningún lado le pedía el número de seguro social. Frunció el entrecejo y entrego la planilla.

Mascara medio a regañadientes término de completar su ficha y la entrego. La anciana la ojeo.

-¿Dominic no es nombre de nena?-Todos voltearon a mirar a la mujer… Quien sujetaba entre sus manos la planilla de Mascara, quien apenas escucho la pregunta volteo alarmado.

-NO…-Mascara lo decía no solo por el hecho de que su nombre no era de niña… sino por el hecho que los demás se estaban tentando de risa al oír su nombre completo.

-Cuantos nombre joven… Ángelo Dominic Nazareno Santi… ¿italiano? Eso explica por qué tanto nombre…. Pero no el hecho que tengas nombre de niña…-Dijo la anciana maliciosa.

-Dominic viene de Dominico…-Gruño el hombre… en cualquier momento cometía viejicidio. Milo, Kanon y Aioria hacían un esfuerzo sobre humano para no reírse.

-Les guiare a sus habitaciones…-La anciana, dada por terminada la bochornosa situación del caballero de Cáncer, comenzó a subir por la escalera de lustroso mármol…-Primero la suya joven…-Le dijo a Milo. Caminaron alrededor de unos 150 metros si no eran más de la escalera y la mujer abrió la puerta-Este es el cuarto azul…-La habitación está amueblada con finísimos muebles de roble barnizados de un color oscuro, con paredes, cortinas y accesorios de la cama de color azul intenso.

-Parece el cuarto de un rey…-Exclamo Camus… mientras miraba los finísimos detalles. La anciana sonrió.

-Lleva tiempo limpiar esta habitación como todas las otras… Hay veces que la ama tiene visitas… y cuando se van dejan todas las habitaciones al revés… Que descanse joven, que no se lo devoren los monstruos…-Milo arqueo una ceja mientras la mujer cerraba la puerta de la habitación…-La siguiente es la suya mi joven amigo…-Miro a Aioria que cada vez parecía más nervioso.

Entraron a una habitación de paredes color beige, donde las cortinas y cobertores (al igual que los almohadones) eran de una finísima tela dorada.

-Guau…-Exclamo Aioria al ver semejante belleza, los demás estaban anonadados.

-Este es el cuarto dorado… El último en alojarse aquí fue un duque ingles… Mucho trabajo de limpieza no me dio…-La mujer soltó una áspera risa, mientras invitaba a los demás a abandonar la habitación.

-Ojala que los demás cuartos estén igual de buenos…-Exclamo Afrodita.

-Este es el cuarto rojo…-La mujer abrió las puertas de doble hoja, dejando a la vista una habitación con paredes pintaras de un curioso color rojo, con cortinas y demás de un rojo aterciopelado y dorado.-Espero que el rojo no sea molestia para nuestro amigo católico…-La anciana sonrió con burla…-Los italianos son muy religiosos… mira que hasta su apellido suena a santo.-Mascara casi se lanza sobre la anciana cuando esta abandono la habitación, solo que Afrodita y Camus se lo impidieron. Mascara se quedó en su habitación, maldiciendo a la ama de llaves.

-Quien diría que Mascara en verdad se llama Ángelo Dominic Nazareno…-Kanon sonrió con burla al igual que Saga y Camus… Para Afrodita no era nada del otro mundo, él ya lo sabía y ya se había reído hasta el cansancio de ese detalle.-Ahora entiendo por qué esa manía de querer que le digamos mascara de muerte…

-Ya basta… Sean maduros y no se rían como chiquillos.

-Mi niña… que voz tan masculina tienes…-Afrodita hizo una mueca, si se notaba que era varón por la ropa que traía.

-Soy chico…-Gruño el caballero.

-Este es el cuarto violeta…-La mujer abrió la puerta dejando a la vista una habitación, con paredes de un color índigo, muy bien amueblada con edredones y cortinas violetas.-Aquí te alojas pequeño…-Le dijo a Afrodita. Para luego salir con el resto.

-La habitación verde-La anciana abrió la puertas…-Espero que le sea cómoda…-Dijo refiriéndose a Kanon.-Tiene una muy buena vista del bosque desde aquí.

-Gracias…-Respondió el caballero mientras colocaba su mochila sobre uno de los sillones.

-De nada joven...-La anciana sonrio.-Siganme por favor...

-¿Cuantas habitaciones tiene este lugar?-Pregunto Camus que miraba los tallados en el mármol de las paredes y los cuadros con paisajes.

-350 habitaciones…-La anciana abrió otra de las puertas- El cuarto blanco… espere que le guste.-Le indico a Camus. Todo el cuarto estaba pintado de blanco y los edredones y cortinas estaban trabajados con hilo dorado.

-Es muy bonito…-Informo Camus.

-Si lo se… Cuesta mantenerlo limpio.-Informo la anciana-El ultimo que durmió en este cuarto fue consorte de mi señora.-Camus se voltio, al mismo tiempo que la anciana cerraba la puerta. Por lo cual no vio la sonrisa burlona de esta.

-¿Era necesario hacerle ese comentario?-Pregunto Saga mientras eran guiados por el inmenso pasillo.

-No joven, pero supuse que se sentiría privilegiado…-La anciana sonrió.-El cuarto Marrón.-Otra habitación amueblada delicadamente y con cortinas y edredones marrones con detalles en hilos cobrizos.-Aquí dormirá usted.-Saga entro y miro a la habitacion

-Gracias…- saco de su bolsillo un par de billetes que la anciana no acepto.

-No me interesa el dinero… Mi ama se encargara de eso luego.-Informo la anciana para luego Salir de la habitación.

_Estudio del castillo._

-Mis señoras… la cena está servida…-Las siete mujeres sonrieron.-Son 7 jóvenes fuertes y robustos… Podrán comer hasta saciarse…

-mmm… estaba leyendo el menú…-Dijo una mientras dejaba sobre una pequeña mesa las planillas que habían completado los caballeros.-Quiero al militar… este tal Milo.

-Está en el cuarto Azul mi señora.

-Pues yo quiero a este impertinente que puso "que te importa"-Informo una rubia, mientras se relamía los labios.-Los impertinentes siempre son tan apetitosos.

-Se encuentra en el cuarto verde.

-Pues yo quiero a este tal Saga, al parecer es mucho más cordial que su hermano.-Informo una pelinegra.

-Cuarto Marrón

-Yo me quedo con el botánico…-Informo una pelirroja.

-Habitación violeta.

-Y yo con este Ángelo Dominic Nazareno Santi, suena a nombre de persona muy católica, además es Italiano…-Una morena sonrió dejando a la vista los colmillos.-Me encanta la sangre de los católicos italianos.

-Cuarto rojo. Lo creí apropiado para un católico…

-Y este tal Aioria…-Otra rubia sonrió.-Griego…su sangre es muy rica... Culturas milenarias de guerreros... Me encanta la sangre guerrera.

-Cuarto dorado

-Yo quiero beber sangre francesa…-Dijo la última

-Cuarto blanco.

-Vamos por nuestra cena chicas…-Dijo la jefa de las vampiras. La que había elegido a Milo como cena.

_Cuarto Azul._

Milo se estaba preparando para bañarse, una vez elegida la ropa para dormir y tomados sus menesteres de baño se dirigió a darse una relajante ducha de agua tibia. Una vez dentro comenzó a asearse. La vampiresa entro sigilosamente a la habitación esperando hallar al joven dormido. Para su sorpresa Milo no estaba en la cama, por lo cual frunció el entrecejo. Se acercó a la mochila del joven y tomo una especie de agenda, muy vieja, de uno de los bolcillos abiertos.

_"Milo, hoy cumples 18 años. Ya eres todo un hombre hecho y derecho. Como todo hombre de bien, hecho y derecho, tienes que tener una agenda para poder guardar el número de las señoritas. Feliz cumple. Tu maestro. _

_PD: NO AGENDES A MI HIJA POR QUE TE MATO, ME IMPORTA POCO SI ERES UN DORADO"_

La vampiresa comenzó a ojear la agenda. A parte de encontrarse anotaciones hechas por el propio Milo. Se encontró con tarjetas de diversas personas. Gabriella Sniojestos, directora, Museo de arte moderno de Berlín. Detrás aparte de encontrarse con el número personal de la joven se halló con: "cuando quieras desordenar un escritorio… el mío nos espera.". La vampiresa abrió los ojos, también había otra tarjeta esta estaba en japonés, y figuraba otro número, pero no le fue difícil leer: Xing Xing Wang, directora, Museo de Guerra Japón: "Cuando quieras una geisha… sabes mi número". Magnolia Mc Durante, Museo de historia de Londres, Coordinadora de eventos (rezaba otra tarjeta): "Cuando gustes nos damos otra visita a mi despacho".

-Este es un flor de mujeriego…-Se acercó a la puerta entre abierta del baño. Y miro la silueta de Milo reflejada en el espejo…-A con eso… quien no la pasa bien…-La vampiresa se relamió los labios mientras observaba a Milo bañarse.-Aunque si no se sabe usarla… la estaca por sí sola no hace el trabajo…-Observo que Milo salía de bañarse y se cubría el cuerpo con una toalla, por lo cual volvió a su escondite detrás de la entrada secreta. Escucho como Milo se cambiaba de ropa y hablaba con un tal Camus, no sabía quién era ese tal Camus, pero supuso que estaría hablando por medio de esa cosa que llaman celular.

-¿Que hace mi agenda fuera de la mochila?-Escucho que se preguntaba le joven, por la corrida se olvidó de ponerla en su lugar.- ¿La abre sacado y me abre olvidado de guardarla?-Escucho como se cerraba el cierre de la mochila, luego que la agenda volviera su respectivo lugar. Se preparó y se acostó a dormir, la vampiresa espero a que estuviera profundamente dormido para salir. Se acercó a sigilosa a la figura durmiente. Por la posición en la que dormía su víctima, no le quedó otra que subirse a la cama. Antes de morderle y beber su sangre, lo pensó un momento, besaría los labios del joven mientras aun estuviera vivo…

-Qué lindo eres…-Le quito el cabello del rostro. Se acercó y beso al joven, quien dormido respondió el beso y abrazo a la vampiresa... Antes que el ser se diera cuenta Milo, dormido, le besaba con fogosidad. Hasta que el joven abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que no era un sueño.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ? ¿QUIEN ERES?-La vampiresa reacciono rápido sujetando las manos del caballero por sobre su cabeza y sentándose sobre su pecho-¿QUE HACES? ¿BAJATE?-La mujer le sonrió mostrando los colmillos…-Oh, oh…-Exclamo Milo al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.-Mira que como muchas grasas… te saldrán granos…

-No me importa...-La mujer comenzo a hacercar sus labios a la carotira de Milo. Que latía con vehemencia mientras Milo intentaba soltarse del agarre de la vampira. En eso le miro…

-Que buen escote…-La vampiresa le miro, como no entendiendo el comentario del joven… Al darse cuenta se ruborizo.- Oye… no se ustedes… pero en el mundo de los humanos se les concede una última voluntad a los que están por morir.-Milo lo dijo con una seriedad absoluta.

-¿Qué quieres como última voluntad mortal? Apresúrate que tengo hambre…-Dijo la vampiresa. Milo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que se acercara. La vampiresa acerco su oídio, sin soltar a su victima, a la boca de Milo para poder oír lo que este le pediría.

-Oh…-La vampiresa sonrió… al entender el mensaje-Supongo que puedo concederte ese deseo.

_Continuara..._

_¿Como le hira a los demas?_


	2. Noche sin sueños

_Noche sin sueños._

_Cuarto dorado_

-Si lo sé preciosa… Ahora estamos en Transilvania.-Aioria estaba acostado en la cama ya vestido con el pijama. –Hubo un problema con el tren y nos quedamos varados en un pueblo, mañana a primera ahora sale el siguiente tren…

La vampiresa detrás de la puerta secreta soltó un suspiro. Uno con novia, eso era una cargada. Esperaba que no fuera como con el anterior que se quedó hablando cuatro horas con esa cosa llamada celular.

-Solo yo tengo esta suerte además me muero de hambre…-Se quejó la vampira.

-Si lo se Marín… pero deja de enojarte. Te fuiste dos semanas a Paris con Shaina y Geist…-El caballero hizo una mueca de fastidio.-No te estoy echando en cara nada… SOLO te estoy recordando que tú te fuiste con tus amigas a Francia y no me habías dicho nada. Me entere el mismo día que te ibas… Bueno el anterior, pero eso no cambia el hecho que te fuiste y casi no me avisas…-Aioria puso cara de fastidio. Marín todos los días le llamaba por celular… aunque había veces que no atendía. La idea era disfrutar las vacaciones, no andar todo el tiempo pendiente de las llamadas del águila.-Si, lo se Marín… si amor lo que digas.-Comenzó a responder con monotonía.

-Lo dije y lo repito, solo yo vengo a buscar uno con novia…-Gruño la vampiresa, si le atacaba mientras hablaba por teléfono podría levantar sospechas.-Veamos cuánto tarda en cortar el maldito teléfono…-Prendió un cronometro.

_Cuarto rojo_

-Maldita vieja… Decir mis nombres frente a todos…-Ángelo estaba hecho una furia mientras se afeitaba, no había podido hacerlo durante toda la misión, por lo cual aprovechaba para hacerlo ahora.-Listo… más suave imposible…-Ángelo salió del baño y se dirigió a la cama, se arrodillo frente a esta y junto las manos.-Maldita vieja… menos mal que los otros no saben que si soy católico… Ahí si se hubieran reído.-Trato de calmarse un poco.

-¿Este si es católico?-La vampiresa se relamió los labios.-La sangre de los católicos es deliciosa.

_Padre Nuestro, que estás en los Cielos._

_Santificado sea Tu Nombre._

_Venga a nosotros Tu Reino._

_Hágase Tu Voluntad._

_Así en la tierra como en el Cielo._

_El pan nuestro de cada día dánoslo hoy._

_Y perdona nuestras ofensas._

_Así como nosotros perdonamos a quiénes nos ofenden._

_Y no nos dejes caer en la tentación._

_Más líbranos del mal. _

_Amén."_

-Se puso a rezar… Esta no me las esperaba…-La vampiresa sonrió…-Hace mucho que no ceno la sangre de un católico devoto.

-No sé para que sigo rezando… si ya no hay padres ni maestro que me obliguen…-Dijo el caballero mientras se levantaba…-Sera un hábito que no puedo desasirme…-El hombre se estiro y se metió en la cama…-Maldita costumbre… de nada me sirve rezar si estoy seguro que me voy a ir al infierno…-Soltó una risa desquiciada.

Se acomodó y se dispuso a dormir. Una vez que la vampira estuvo segura que dormía profundamente, debido a los ronquidos, entro por la puerta secreta. Dirigiéndose a la silueta durmiente del caballero, con la luz que entraba por la ventana, pudo apreciar el cuello del caballero ligeramente oculto por el cabello. Oía la sangre de este correr y la olía, que apetitoso olor. Acerco una mano, pero una especie de descarga eléctrica le impidió acercarla al joven.

-Qué demonios…-gruño por lo bajo, volvió hacerlo y volvió a repetirse lo mismo. Así estuvo por media hora.-Por qué razón no puedo acercármele.-Salió de la habitación. Al poco tiempo Mascara se levantó y prendió la luz.

-Hubiera jurado que escuche a alguien maldecir.-El hombre miro la habitación, no había nada en ella.-Abra sido producto de mi imaginación.

_Biblioteca del palacio._

-A ver… donde esta esa cosa…-La vampiresa revisaba un inmenso volumen.-Aquí esta.

"_Si se trata de un católico, en caso de que este recite alguna oración en la que evoca la protección del único dios. Los vampiros no pueden acercársele ni hacerle daño. Dado que el su dios, les ha otorgado su protección"._

-"Líbranos de todo mal…" MALDITO CATOLICO… MALDITA ORACION… Justo tenía que tocarme un maldito santurrón…-La vampiresa arrojo el libro contra una pared.-Ahora me moriré de hambre toda la noche.

_Cuarto violeta_

_-Hay… pero que les cuesta._

_-Mucho._

_-Kanon, no les afectara en nada tener a uno más en el grupo…-_Se quejó Afrodita.

_-Afrodita, no es nada contra ti… pero no puedes venir. Tienes que ir a dar tu reporte al santuario… _

_-Si tienes razón…-_Afrodita se removió un poco-_ Por cierto… ¿No sientes algo raro en este palacio?_

_-¿Tú también? Pensé que solo Aioria estaba con eso… pero si, siento como si me estuvieran mirando…_

_-Pensé que era el único… Creo que debimos de hacerle caso a Aioria…_-Afrodita se acurruco más dentro de las frazadas.-_Siento como si algo me estuviera mirando fijo…_

Afrodita no quería darse la vuelta, sentía como si algo o alguien estuviera parado justo detrás de él. No estaba errado, una de las vampiresas estaba parada al borde de la cama esperando que se durmiera.

_-Yo también… Pero lo creo producto de mi imaginación, supongo que la culpa es de "Drácula", lo compre para leer durante el viaje en tren… No siempre es bueno prestarle atención a Aioria y Milo._-Afrodita soltó una pequeña risita.

_-Supongo que los miedos de Aioria se nos pasaron a nosotros… Bueno… que descanses…_

_-Buenas noches… Que no te coman los monstruos…_

_-Cállate, que de por sí ya estoy asustado._

_-Afrodita eres un caballero, déjate de niñerías.-_Corto la conversación, vía cosmos, Kanon. Afrodita cerró los ojos y trato de dormir. Cuando el sueño se apodero de él la vampiresa se acercó al caballero.

-Que rico hueles…. Hueles… ah…-La vampiresa se tapó la nariz y salió de la habitación rápidamente por el pacillo.-ROSAS… -La vampiresa comenzó a soltar estornudos alérgicos.-Maldita sea… justo tenía que usar una colonia de rosas.-Continuo estornudando.

_Habitación verde_

-Sigo sintiéndome vigilado…-Kanon levanto la cara dejando que le agua de la regadera le moje el rostro directamente. –Sera mejor que deje de leer ese libro o me hare cualquier película en la cabeza… Que sea un castillo no quiere decir que este atestado de vampiros…-Salió de la regadera y se preparó para dormir.-Donde deje el libro-Saco "Drácula" de su mochila y continuo leyendo hasta que el sueño comenzó a hacerle pesado los parpados. Dejo el libro en la mesita de luz y dejo que Morfeo le abraza.

-Tardaste en dormite… Este es el que respondió "Que te importa", pensé que me hallaría con alguien más desalineado…-La vampiresa se acercó a Kanon. Suspiro sobre la oreja del joven… solo que no espero que se llevara a cabo como acto reflejo… un puñetazo. Que le hizo retroceder, ahogando un grito, con la nariz ensangrentada.-Maldito humano…-Salió de la habitación.

-¿Saga?-Kanon prendió la luz-Hubiera jurado que golpee algo…-Miro el libro, se levantó y lo metió de nuevo en su mochila.-No más "Drácula"… ya estoy soñando cualquier cosa…

_Cuarto blanco_

Por alguna extraña razón… Hyoga le había rogado que se llevara su cruz. Camus la tenía entre sus manos, no entendía ese deseo de su discípulo. Durante la misión la cruz que la madre de Hyoga, estuvo en su mochila de viaje. Ahora no entendía porque esa extraña necesidad de sentirla en sus manos, el simple hecho de tocarla le relajaba… Le hacía sentir ¿Seguro? No era capaz de explicar por qué… pero sentirla en sus manos le provocaba seguridad. Se la coloco en el cuello, tampoco entendía esa necesidad, y se tendió en la cama.

-Por qué… tengo tantas ganas de tener esta cosa…-Camus cerro los ojos-No estoy nervioso… ¿o si lo estoy? Maldita sea… Aioria me transmitió sus pensamientos cobardes.

_-¿Camus?_

_-¿Que pasa Saga…?_

_-¿No sientes algo raro en este lugar?_

_-No.-No siento nada raro exceptuando el hecho que de la nada se me ocurrió ponerme el crucifijo de mi alumno, pensó para si- ¿Por qué?_

_-Pues no se… Siento como si algo me estuviera vigilando… Como si no estuviera solo en esta habitación._

_-¿Otra vez Ares quiere apoderarse de tu cuerpo?_

_-NO, no tiene nada que ver con eso… Me siento acechado… No sé cómo explicarlo…_

_-Pues…_-Camus cerro los ojos, se sentía idiota diciendo eso-_Hyoga me dio su cadena… y por alguna razón… tengo el extraño deseo de llevarla puesta… No sé si me explico, pero me siento seguro con la cruz en el cuello._

_-¿No tendrás otra para casos de emergencias?_

_-No, esta es de Hyoga… Ahora que lo pienso insistió mucho con que me la trajera con migo…Pero me sigo sintiendo… Como…_

_-Asechado… como si fueras un conejo al que acecha un tigre._

_-Exacto… Siento como si algo me estuviera acechando… Hace rato._

_-No quieres dormir por eso._

_-No, realmente pienso quedarme toda la noche despierto y dormir en el viaje._

_-Camus. Somos caballeros dorados ¿que nos puede pasar?_

_-Tienes razón, debemos de dejar de actuar como chiquilines… Buenas noches Saga._

_-Buenas noches Camus._

-Vamos Camus. Eres una persona de ciencias… No puedes dejarte ganar por la superstición… No hay monstruos escondidos bajo la cama…-Camus se acostó de lado y se dispuso a dormir. La vampira salió de debajo de la cama y sonrió al caballero durmiente.

-Si hay una…-Se acercó a Camus, pero cuando quiso tocarlo… Paso lo mismo que con Ángelo, no podía. El caballero se movió dormido y la vampira vio el crucifijo en su cuello.-Cuando no, don Jesús negándome la cena. Iré por una tenaza para cortar ese maldito collar…-Salió de la habitación bastante molesta.

_Cuarto Marrón_

Saga no para de moverse, se sentía muy vigilado. Era una espantosa sensación. Cerró los ojos tratando de dormir, si esto seguía así se volvería loco. La vampira salió del ropero y se acercó a Saga, quien dormía del otro lado. Cuando se subió a la cama, cuando se acercó un poco más…

-Ese eso es…-Saga se dio vuelta con los ojos cerrados y golpeo a la vampiresa en la cabeza. Quien, antes que el caballero abriera los ojos y dejara de mover el atizador de la chimenea de un lado para el otro, abandono la habitación. Saga prendió el velador.

-Estoy solo… Qué bueno, solo fue… Esperen…-El caballero tomo algo de la cama, era color blanco-Esto es un… ¿Diente?-Cayo desmallado apenas le reconoció lo que tenía en sus manos.

_Amanecer del día siguiente._

-¿Todos están aquí?-La anciana miro sorprendida a los siete jóvenes, que esperaban para pagar la estadía. Aioria tenía unas considerables ojeras y parecía que en cualquier momento se caía dormido. Había estado discutiendo toda la noche con Marín.

-Claro ¿Que esperaba que nos fuéramos sin pagar?-Pregunto burlón Mascara.

-No, joven no me mal interprete…-Se apresuró a decir la anciana. Quien les cobro la estadio y hecho un poco más a los 7 guerreros. Por alguna extraña razón, Milo se fue con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de ese palacio.- ¿Que le habrá pasado a las señoras…?

_Estudio del castillo._

-Maldito infeliz me rompió la nariz…-se quejaba una.

-Cállate, que el hermano me bajo un colmillo.-Dijo otra con un poco de hielo en la cara.-Ese maldito dormía con el atizador de la chimenea al lado…

-¿Y YO? Toda la noche discutiendo con la novia… Me morí de hambre y de aburrimiento.

-Ese maldito del italiano-comento indignada-Recito el padre nuestro y se protegió… me quede con ganas de beber sangre italiana.

-Me canse de buscar las tenazas… ¿dónde las metieron?-Las otras se encogieron de hombros-Estuve a una tenaza de la cena…

-Y ese apestaba a rosas…-la otra seguía estornudando-maldita sea mi suerte.

-Pues… yo no me puedo quejar-La jefa entro, casi tambaleante-Que humano… por todo el infierno…

-Bueno alguien sí pudo comer…

-Sí, le comí la boca…-La vampira jefe se dejó caer en uno de los asientos-Ese esta graduado con honores en la universidad de la cama.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo que escucharon… -Comenzó a darse aire con una revista- Resulto ser toda una fiera, su vida a cambio de una buena noche... Pensé que no me iba hacer sentir tan bien… por eso acepte el trato… Pero me equivoque, sabe cómo usarlo.

_Estación de trenes._

-Me estas jodiendo Milo.

-No.

-Entonces… En toda la noche corrimos el riesgo de ser la cena de una vampiras.

-Sí.

-Entonces si había alguien vigilándonos…-Afrodita sintió un escalofrió.

-Sí.

-Menos mal que no nos cenaron…-Saga paso saliva.-Igual creo que le baje un diente a una.-Les mostro el colmillo.-Fue un acto reflejo.

-Pues en ese caso, yo le metí un puñetazo a una creyendo que eras tú.-Informo Kanon.

-Pues yo dormí como un muerto-Informo Mascara.-Ahí viene el maldito tren…

-Pues yo no dormí y no vi ninguna vampira…-Aioria soltó un bostezo.

-Pues yo tampoco dormí y la pase excelente con una.-Milo sonrió con burla mientras los demás le miraron sorprendidos.- Si no me creen miren

Roselia Vamperis

Vampira y Administradora del hotel Vamperis.

-Te dio su tarjeta…-Le dieron vuelta a la tarjeta blanca: "Cuando quieras llámame de nuevo"

-Milo… eres un mal nacido.-Le dijo Kanon al momento de subir al tren.

_Fin._

_**Gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado. **_

_**Lobunaluna.**_


End file.
